Green, White and Gold
by SiriuslyLoopyDora
Summary: Revenge. Revenge is what Seamus Finnigan wanted. Tired of Fred and George's continuous pranks, he decides that he needs to pull one of his own. On the twins themselves. St Patrick's Day 1995 was officially classed as revenge day. Never mess with an Irishman. (Beta: Sea and Chaos)
_**Happy St. Patrick's Day! This one I can relate to as I am half Irish and we do celebrate it in my family quite largely.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling**_

 _ **A massive thank you to my beta for this story: Sea and Chaos. So yeah THANK YOU!**_

* * *

That was it… The Irishman had had enough. Seamus seethed as he strutted into the fifth year Gryffindor boy's dormitory making sure he slammed the door loudly. Raising his eyes, he felt the vein in his temple throb.

Dean Thomas was sat on his bed and had looked up when he heard the scuffle into the room. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the sight of his best friend.

"Don't even think about it," Seamus warned, glowering intensely at his friend.

Trying to keep a deep hold of his breath, Dean failed to retain his amusement. Seamus was currently covered head to toe in clear goo and had a flurry of white feathers sticking to almost every single body part.

"Y-you look like a ch-chicken," Dean had tears of mirth running down his face.

Seamus rolled his eyes, bored, "You don't think I don't know that?"

Dean laughed for a few moments longer before calming down, still chuckling a bit he asked. "Who did this?"

If looks could kill, Dean would be a pile of ash on the floor. "You know who did this to me," Seamus growled. "Those two great big fecking eejits, the Weasley twins," the Irishman kicked his trunk in frustration.

This caused another round of laughter from the dark skinned boy which made Seamus' blood bubble.

"QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!"

Engulfing some deep breaths, Dean just gave an apologetic look to his friend. "Sorry mate, I just couldn't help it."

Seamus huffed; the twins always played their pranks on him.

"How about you go take a shower, I can't imagine you're comfortable like that," Dean suggested.

Seamus could only nod in agreement, his body felt like shit. Dragging his feet to the bathroom, he stripped himself of his sticky clothing and went under the hot spray of the shower. It felt like bliss, all the slime and goo slowly slipping away from his body into nonexistence down the drain. "Why do they target me?" Seamus whispered to himself. It wasn't as though he didn't get on with the twins, quite the opposite as they were good friends. However, he was always the victim of their pranks.

"They should get a piece of their own medicine," Seamus continued with a chuckle. Then his eyes widened… A piece of their own medicine? The Irishman smirked evilly; he had never thought about it before to pull one against the twins. To be fair, no one had ever thought it. Pulling a prank on the twins is one of the riskiest things because they were both so good, something was bound to go wrong. Seamus didn't care though; they deserved to know what it feels like.

He was going to prank Fred and George Weasley.

Seamus was quickly pulled out of his reverie by a sharp bang on the door, "You okay in there? You haven't drowned have ya?" Dean shouted from the other side of the wood, with one last bang in emphasis.

Seamus couldn't help but roll his eyes at his friend. Getting out of the shower and placing a towel across his hips he made his way to the door.

"No I haven't drowned," Seamus told his friend whilst he opened the door. "However," he smirked once again. "I do have a plan."

Dean took a step back and sent Seamus a curious look. "A plan?"

The Irishman nodded, "a plan to prank the Weasley twins."

Dean sighed, "Do you actually think that's wise Shey?"

To that all the other boy could do was shrug, "It doesn't matter if it's wise or not. I don't have a lot to lose."

"Fine then, what do you have in mind?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna need; lots of flour, food dye, hot sauce and some of the muggle vodka you have under your bed."

Dean's cheeks reddened slightly "I don't have-" the dark skinned boy was cut off suddenly when Seamus looked at him with a raised brow. With a huff Dean managed to grumble "fine."

"Great" Seamus clapped his hands.

"I'm so going to regret helping you out with this" Dean shook his head in despair.

* * *

March 17th 1995 – Today was the day and Seamus couldn't help but chuckle evilly. Stage one of Operation Shamrock was under way and that involved two boys standing outside of the Gryffindor seventh year dormitories wands out at the ready.

"Did you change their water?" Seamus asked uncapping the hot sauce.

"Yeah and why are we doing this bit again? Why not just do the big one in the evening?" Dean questioned quizzically.

"Because that would be no fun" Seamus answered.

"You're unbelievable sometimes" Dean chuckled at his friend uncapping his bottle of hot sauce.

They both levitated the bottles so they were hovering in front of them. "I'll get Fred you get George" Seamus said and Dean nodded.

Guiding the hot sauce over their victims, they were fortunate that both of the twins snore. Therefore both of their mouths were wide open. Tilting the flaming substance three drops went into each of the targets mouths and the bottles quick flew back to the wizards who had charmed them.

It took about a minute before any true effect actually came in. It started off Fred coughing and George soon followed. Another thirty seconds went by and that's when George shocked up in his bed and hissed "holy shit" whilst grabbing his tongue.

Outside the door, the two culprits of the attack looked through the gap of the wood and wall with their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

When Fred zoomed up from lying down not even two seconds later, tears had already started to fall from his eyes from the heat. "Wha the puck" he lisped, not able to form actual words. It was he who first went to the liquid on his bed side table and pointed at his brothers who then quickly took his own.

Seamus couldn't help but grin, instead of water in the cup was Dean's 80% Russian Vodka. Two screams ignited and a quick flurry to the bathroom.

That was Seamus and Dean's cue to leave, as the other Gryffindors in the room began to wake at the intrusion of loud noise.

Scampering back to their own dorm room, they could no longer contain their laughter as they burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god I never knew Weasley's face could get that red" Seamus had tears of mirth trailing down his cheeks.

"Neither did me," Dean chuckled clutching his stomach.

"What are you two laughing at?" a groggy voice asked from other side of the room and the boys' laughter ceased at once.

Looking up all Seamus could see was a shock of flaming red hair – Ron Weasley.

"Nothing, Dean just made a really good joke" Seamus answered, hoping that the freckled boy wouldn't pry anymore. After all it would be awkward to tell him that they were currently in the process of pranking his brothers.

Ron squinted at them in disbelief but then shrugged, "whatever, I'm going back to sleep. I'm taking this last fifteen minutes before we have to get up for breakfast." With that the ginger promptly fell back onto his pillow and soft snores could be heard within seconds.

Both Dean and Seamus sighed in relief, as they were both already dressed in their Hogwarts uniform they started to head down the stairs and towards the great hall. They set the spells needed for phase two of Operation Shamrock, as there was currently no one around, whilst on their way.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, the only proper amusement since phase one was when the twins came in to the Great Hall for breakfast and there were still hints of tears in the eyes from the hot sauce.

Currently Seamus was in his last lesson of the day with the other Gryffindors: History of Magic, also known as the most boring lesson in the history of Hogwarts. Seamus sighed resting his pale cheek on his hand, if he was back at home and was a muggle he would have most likely had this day off as its St. Patricks day. Not all schools in Ireland did it but the one he was going to be enrolled at if he was a squib definitely did. He wasn't too sure if he would take that option right now. Squib and have the day off or wizard and sit through two hours of his ghostly professor, Professor Binns' droning on.

To his side Dean had his head in his arms sleeping peacefully. They took it in turns to write notes in this class whilst the other one slept. Today it was obviously Seamus' turn much to his annoyance. However, the entire wait was worth it for tonight when the second part of the prank was going to be unleashed.

The end of class came in what felt like forever to Seamus, with a quick slap on the head to wake Dean up he rose with mischievous grin plastered on his face. Time to get ready for tonight.

* * *

The great hall was packed with hungry students, tired from a long day of working. There was a hum in the hall of all their endless chatter of what they were going to do this weekend etc.

At the Gryffindor table two boys side by side couldn't stop their wicked smiles peeping through as they munched on a corn on the cob.

"Any second now," Seamus whispered to his friend.

They only had to wait five more seconds before music filled the great hall and the voices of students diminished. The sound was a flute but it was going to a specific tune.

Seamus' lips turned upwards as he sang under his breath _"Dance, dance, wherever you may be. I am the Lord of the Dance said he. And I lead you all, wherever you may be. And I lead you all in the dance, said he."_

Everyone was whispering confused now, some were even sending looks towards the Weasley twins who just shrugged looking genuinely bewildered.

That's when the clattering started outside the hall; it was all in sync as though they were in steps.

The people closest to the door backed away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge's squeaky voice could be heard distinctly in the background, but no one took any notice of her.

The sound of clattering steps was getting louder and louder and the music was starting to go into drums. In burst an enchanted armour suit tapping its way to the song.

A burst of cheers erupted from the students, "It's Irish dancing" a first year giggled loudly.

The suit of armour continued to dance on its own until a group of twenty pieces or armour all joined together in sync at the front of the hall dancing away to Lord of the Dance even managing the finale at the end when they all tap in a line.

Once it had ended the hall once again erupted into a flurry of cheers and chants, even a few wolf whistles to be heard. What they didn't know was that the show wasn't actually over.

All twenty one suits of armour took off their left metal glove and raised it up towards the enchanted ceiling. They froze for a second, only the first enchanted armour moved its head… searching.

The hall was deathly silent now everybody not daring to speak a word in fear that they were the one the suit was searching for. Even Umbridge didn't dare speak.

The suit scanned the room, locking in place when its target had been found: The Weasley Twins.

Fred and George both paled as the gargoyles went around them in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Lowering their arm with the hollow where the glove should be placed a grumbling sound could be heard.

"Oh" Fred started.

"Shit" George finished.

At that moment balls of green, white and gold flour came zooming through the glove hole and straight towards the Weasley twins causing a mist of coloured flour smoke to erupt around them.

Dean and Seamus had tears of mirth trailing down their cheeks as they laughed along with everyone else in the hall.

It didn't last long though as the suits had finished their attack on the coughing and spluttering twins. Now they once again raised their arms and more flour balls flew into the air and exploded coating all the students in green, white and gold flour.

More laughter vented from the students, even the Slytherins were looking as though they were enjoying themselves. The only one with a dirty look upon his face is Draco Malfoy – Severus Snape didn't look too amused either from the teachers table.

A layer of flour was left on the floor for the student's enjoyment; it was being thrown around everywhere.

The Weasley twins locked eyes with Seamus at one point towards the end of the flour fight, they were both grinning at him and saluted to which Seamus returned with a smirk of his own.

He had finally done it. He had gotten his own back on the Weasley twins.

He smugness was cut short however when a scream was heard and Seamus' neck immediately went to the front of the hall just to start laughing.

One of the armours had shot a black flour ball straight at Umbridge's face.

Looking back at the Weasley twins all they could do was smiled: "run" they said simultaneously.

Seamus didn't need telling twice; with one last salute to the twins he pulled Dean away out of the hall and hurried right back to their dorm room. A shower was needed to end the best St. Patrick's Day ever…

* * *

 _ **1) The first prank I really want to try on someone one day muahahahahaha**_

 _ **2) Second prank I know I chose the most stereotypical Irish dancing song but I wanted to choose everyone would know. I've not seen Lord of the Dance live (though I want to even if Michael himself isn't doing it now) but I have seen River Dance and it's honestly so special. I love Irish dancing and I'm sad my mum never got me into it.**_

 _ **3) PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
